


All the Right Tones

by Avdal



Series: A Firm Hand and Gentle Touch [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Everyone is of age, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Glove Kink, Hardcore, Leather Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Stiletto Heels, Urethral Play, Voice Kink, Young Ben Solo, hardcore kinkiness, sounding rods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: “So, Mr. Ben, shall we continue where we left off?”Miss Rey is all lilting accent and feminine perfume when Ben lets her in and mutely takes her coat.  Her eyes dance down his body and he shifts uncomfortably.  To his dismay, Ben realizes that he’s visibly hard again.  Well damnit…He nods, not trusting his voice.  Miss Rey smiles back, and all he can see is her ruby lips and perfect, white teeth.  That line of freckles dotting along her nose and cheeks that he likes to visualize as a target when he pounds himself...





	All the Right Tones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissFieryHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/gifts).



> A highly inappropriate gift for MissFieryHeart who asked for a sequel to my highly inappropriate sounding fic [Fine Tuning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12145722). Thank you for the prompt, this was just unbelievably fun to write. Worryingly fun, actually.
> 
> And Spokane and 13oct, if you happen to read this: don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about your prompts either. They’ll happen organically when they happen, but they’re on the mental list. I promise.
> 
> Oh, and heed the tags, people. This kink is not for everyone.

“Shall we continue where we left off?” 

 

Miss Rey is all lilting accent and feminine perfume when Ben lets her in and mutely takes her coat. 

 

He had been hard all day long. It had kind of been a problem. He’d had to jack off a lot. Like, a whole lot. Thank the gods that he lives off-campus and his parents are loaded enough he doesn’t have to get the cops called on him by some traumatized roommate. 

 

And now his mistress of the evening is here in the flesh and wants to know if they’re going to be continuing their fun from last time. Last time which had ended with him prematurely painting her face after she slid a smooth metal tube inside his dickhead. It had been _amazing_. The best damn day of his life.

 

“I thought we could keep going,” he forces himself to say. “I’ve been trying it on my own and...”

 

He drifts to a pause before his voice breaks into a squeak. He can feel it happening. Vocal cords tightening and pitching higher under the stress. Other things are as well, now that she’s really here in the flesh again and not just in his mind. 

 

Miss Rey smiles sweetly and patiently. He’s paying her by the hour, by the way. Not that that’s relevant at all.

 

“And?” she prompts after a moment, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

 

Of course it’s perfectly sculpted. Everything about her is perfect. 

 

“ _And_ I've been doing it on my own,” Ben continues, “but… it was good. Don’t get me wrong. I did it exactly like you said and it was really, _really_ good.”

 

Her eyes dance down his body and he shifts uncomfortably. To his dismay, Ben realizes that he’s visibly hard again. Well fuck. _Shit_.

 

He’d better keep talking. Distract her before she decides to comment on the  obvious third party now in the room.

 

“But it felt so much better when you did it to me.” 

 

H e crosses his hands in front of himself,  trying to look all casual. Th en  he  immediately  uncross es them when the slightest contact with his hard-on sends tremors along his spine.

 

“Oh?” her smile widens at that, “so you liked it, did you?”

 

Ben nods. All he can see is ruby lips and  perfect, white teeth.  That line of freckles  dotting  along her nose and cheeks that he likes to visualize as a target when he pounds himself.

 

“Yeah, I liked it a lot,” he admits sheepishly. “Too much, maybe. But I wanted to try a, uh, _variation_ … I need to know it’s okay.”

 

“Ah, I see,” her fingertips circle the rim of her glass but she doesn’t drink. “You need my tender guidance and firm hand as you explore something new. Is that right, Mr. Ben?” 

 

God… just… goddamn. 

 

He’s fucking rock hard simply from being in the same room as her. No point in trying to hide it.

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

She clicks her tongue at him. Just twice. Two little “tsks” and he immediately knows what he did wrong.

 

“Yes _Miss Rey_. I’m sorry.”

 

S he smiles, flexing her fingers around her glass and he notices that s he’s wearing gloves.  Leather gloves. The classy short wrist kind like in the old movies. I t’s dumb that he didn’t  see them earlier since he’d been staring at her hands before, but he’d  pretty much  only  been think ing about willing his erection down to oblivion.

 

“Would you like another drink?” he holds up the wine bottle for her, trying to make amends.

 

She politely accepts a few drops before sauntering over to his bed and kneeling on it, her butt resting on her heels. 

 

He pours himself a glass full to the brim and chugs it down all at once. Boner, meet alcohol. You two go ahead and duke it out. Though he probably should have picked hard liquor if he really wanted his cock to settle down.

 

Then he awkwardly shuffles over to the foot of the bed and crawls on, the whole mattress dipping under the weight of his frame. Miss Rey pats on a spot next to her for him to sit.

 

“Are these for me?” she asks, running her fingers over the large black velvet parcel waiting for her on the end table.

 

“Yeah,” Ben croaks, throat parched again despite his recent drink.

 

Her smile turns sly, but whatever she’s thinking stays private to her head alone.

 

The first item she pulls out of the bag are his sounding rods. They’re still wrapped in their matching black velvet case.

 

“How lovely. We’re going to have some fun with these tonight, aren’t we?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben repeats. Croak croak.

 

And she kisses the bow on the package before setting it on the pillow behind them and Ben’s cock twitches while his heart swells.

 

“What else do we have in here?” she pretends to peek in, biting her lower lip coyly. “It’s like Christmas morning, isn’t it? I don’t know what to expect.”

 

Ben wants to reassure her that there’s nothing too freaky in there but his voice has suddenly left him completely.

 

The next thing she pulls out is a butt plug. The largest one. He hasn’t actually used that one on himself yet, but… Yeah, okay, that one’s pretty freaky. He bought it as more of a gag gift for himself or maybe something to one day aspire to.

 

“There are smaller ones in there, too,” Ben says answers when he sees that her eyes had been widening and her eyebrows lifting as she regarded it.

 

“Oh I should hope so,” she sets it aside and back in goes her hand. “Size isn’t everything, Mr. Ben. 

You don’t to strain yourself with a big piece like this unless you want to. If you’re trying to tickle your  prostate , all you need is, well,  _this_ much.”

 

Miss Rey holds up two of her slim fingers and crooks them in a come-hither motion.

 

Ben gulps and forgets how to breathe for a few seconds.

 

“I may need to go to the bathroom,” he says abruptly.

 

Miss Rey blinks rapidly before catching on. She eyes the bulging front of his pants with a sideways smirk.

 

“Of course. This evening is all about what you want, but can I open the rest of my presents first?”

 

Ben nods dumbly, staring at her with wide-eyed wonder.

 

Next out of the bag is a cock ring.

 

“ _Good_ ,” they both say in unison, Miss Rey just had a little more emphasis than he did.

 

She winks at him conspiratorially before continuing.

 

Two more plugs come out. One short and fat and round, and the other slightly curved and made of bumps in several sizes. She sets them both on the pillow next to the sounding rods.

 

The final item in his bag of tricks is a vibrator. His favorite one, in fact. It’s a big boy; thick, long and curved. What he likes best about it is that it has built-in pleasure beads along the shaft. The second set pushes against his prostate when he angles it just right.

 

That, and that it’s  completely silent. Like,  _completely_ silent. He’s  used it on himself at his parents house when there  we re guests in the  next room and none of them blinked an eye when he came out later all rosy cheeked and told them he’d been taking a nap.

 

Miss Rey holds up the vibe and studies it. She cradles it in her hands and all he can see is how her fingers play with the tip.

 

“This is a really nice one,” she comments. Ben decides to take her praise to heart.

 

Then she sets it next to the other items on the pillow. She glides it across the sheet, closer to her and within easy reach. Something seems to be on her mind, but Ben is feeling far too shy to ask.

 

“Mr. Ben?” 

 

She rests her chin on her palm and looks thoughtful.

 

Ben has to bite his his lower lip to keep from offering her the whole world. Or at the very least, his whole wallet and heart and hand in marriage.

 

“Mr. Ben, I think I’d like to play with your ass. Would you like that? We could-”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

She blinks. Then her smile grows.

 

“How much time do you have, Mr. Ben? Do you have someplace you need to be tonight?”

 

Ben shakes his head, eyes wide and his cock beginning to stick to his leg. 

 

Be somewhere else? As if. The most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy offered to do something to his butt. Life is wonderful .

 

“Alright, give me one second, sweetie.”

 

Miss Rey gracefully rises up from the bed and goes to her purse on the table by the door. Ben watches in silent awe as she pulls out her phone and types something into it.

 

“Just letting my agency know that I’m extending our session,” she explains, her serene face illuminated by the harsh white glow of whatever image is on her background. “I’m always supposed to check in with them when I’m done.”

 

Oh. That makes sense. Safety first in this crazy world full of weirdos, right?

 

“Of course,” she continues, “you know that _if_ I stay longer, then there _will_ be extra charges...” Dot dot dot.

 

She purses her lips and Ben’s heart melts for her doe eyes. 

 

“That will be fine. Sure. No problem. Anything you want.”

 

Miss Rey smiles again. A Snow White and the Apple sort of smile.

 

“I had a feeling you’d say that, sweetie.”

 

And, with that, she tucks her phone away and brings her bag with her when she returns to Ben. She sets it on the edge of the bed at the far corner where he probably couldn’t kick it or peek inside without getting caught. The expensive black patent leather calls to him, begging him to be a creeper.

 

Ignoring his wide-eyed stares, Miss Rey pulls out a little bottle of lubricant from one of the two side pockets and sits down near him.

 

“I have plenty,” he tells her quickly, “it’s in the nightstand. Got a whole big bottle of it.”

 

Ouch. Does that also make him sound like a weirdo? Like, who has a ‘whole big bottle’ of lube handy? 

 

But… it was on sale, okay? Going to the sex shop at all was embarrassing enough, Ben just wanted to make sure he had a several month supply so he wouldn’t have to repeat the humiliating endeavor anytime soon.

 

“You’ll like this one, Mr. Ben. It’s two bottles in one. The first heats you up, and the second cools you down.”

 

“Oh.”

 

She places the dual vessels next to them and begins to unsnap the wrist fastening of her leather gloves.

 

“You’re taking them off?” 

 

He’d liked her in those gloves. They were a perfect blend of prim and proper 50s belle with a hint of S&M from the dark black leather. When she slides them off, her smooth cherry manicure perfectly matches her lipstick.

 

Miss Rey hums, holding up her hands side by side, palms facing her.

 

“Do you see the difference?” she asks.

 

Ben looks from her lips to her eyes to her hands.

 

“Your nails are shorter on your right hand.” 

 

They are. Her left hand sports long, rounded talons that Ben can only imagine how they’d feel raking through his hair or leaving welts along his back or balls. Her right hand was painted the same vivid color, but trimmed shorter and blunted along the top edge.

 

 

The implication is obvious, but he’s too shy to say it directly to the face of such a lady. Miss Rey’s right hand is her dick hand. The hand that she’s going to use to play with him.

 

Ben swallows and Miss Rey’s eyes crinkle as she takes him in.

 

“I always wear gloves for anal play. If you’re going to be sounding during or after, you’ll need to , too.”

 

Ben nods. All the books and videos had stressed the importance of hygiene while doing _that_. One of the very last things in the world that Ben wanted was to have to go to the doctor with a bladder infection and have to explain or lie how he got it.

 

Next, Miss Rey reaches back into her bag and, after a few moments of leafing through the contents, she removes a pair of disposable latex gloves. They’re a far cry from their chic predecessors, but Ben’s stomach does a nervous flip as he watches her snap them on. They’re a cute shade of pink, at least. Feminine and girlie.

 

“Are you clean?” she asks, placing one of her gloved hands on the inside of his left knee and stroking it up and down against the denim.

 

Ben can feel his face warm and color. It’s an embarrassing question that she’s asked, but an important one. Still, his voice tightens as he forces himself to answer.

 

“Yes. I, uh… I used an enema before I took a shower. I should be totally, uh-” He waves his hand over his lower body in a sweeping motion. “Yeah, clean as a whistle.”

 

Miss Rey switches her grip to cradle his knee and gently coax it aside.

 

“Perfect. Now take your clothes off. _Everything_ , this time.”

 

B en’s hands shake as he complies. Miss Rey, bless her, watches with infinite patience as he struggles with the buttons of his shirt or the  uncomfortable unsticking of his swollen cock to his leg when he shimmies out of his jeans and casts the garment aside.

 

“Now what?” he asks, mind running in free range circles of expeditionary delight.

 

“Now get comfortable and relax. I’m going to get you warmed up first before the main event.”

 

Oh Ben’s warm alright. His erection is painfully hot and swollen, but that will just make _the_ _main event_ all the more intense when it happens.

 

“What are you going to do?” he asks quietly when she picks up that special bottle of lubricant.

 

She spreads it across her palm and rubs her hands together, coating both of the gloves thoroughly. The pink latex shines in the light and it takes his breath away almost as much as the words she says next.

 

“Now, Mr. Ben, I’m going to stimulate your prostate. I’ll show you a few different ways you can do it on your own, both externally and internally.”

 

The word ‘internal’ conjures up the clear message that this goddess in front of him is going to stick something in his ass. Ben has never known such joy as at this moment.

 

“What about the… I was hoping that we’d use the rods tonight.”

 

“Oh, we will,” she answers breezily, “but I think you might like them while wearing a plug. It will be a whole new sort of sensation for you, and I think you’ll really enjoy it.”

 

Ben would bet money on it.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Yeah, that’s right Mr. Cool. But he needs to keep himself together this time. Make up for the unexpected facial he gave her during their first session together.

 

“Hand me those pillows, would you Sweetie?”

 

She gestures at the empty side of the bed and next to Ben’s head. He passes her back the unused pillows there and she folds them in half and tucks them under each side of his hips.

 

“Wider, please.”

 

Please. She’s so polite. She’s so perfect.

 

Ben opens his legs, letting his knees flop to each side. Miss Rey strokes his inner thighs before reaching down and pinching his balls. He jumps slightly, not expecting that, but manages to stay quiet.

 

“Do you do a lot of anal play?” she asks.

 

Ben nods, face flushing again. Before he’d hired her and tried the rods for the first time, he’d been experimenting with different toys and techniques. Some he’d liked better than others, but he was pretty sure that anything she wanted to do to him would feel like the best thing that he’s ever experienced.

 

Her well-lubed fingers move to his butt, spreading his cheeks and lightly circling his twitching asshole. 

 

She doesn’t push immediately inside, though, and Ben whines despite himself.

 

“Shhhh,” she soothes, pressing along the outer ring of muscle but never past it. “All in good time, Mr. Ben. There are a lot of things you can do from the outside, too. No need to immediately rush into the deeper stuff.”

 

Ben closes his eyes, willing his tightly coiled body to relax. He’s paying for this. This is _his_ special time, after all.

 

Her gloved fingers are so smooth against his back entrance. The steady circles she drawing against him are making his sphincter relax incrementally.

 

“How do you like this?” she asks.

 

All Ben can do is sigh dreamily.

 

Then the circles stop and he feels a faint hint of pressure. One of her fingers presses inside him a little. Not much, just up to the first or maybe the second knuckle.

 

Ben opens his eyes and looks up at her dreamily. Miss Rey is focused completely on her work, her free hand rubbing his inner thigh soothingly as she slides a second slick digit into his ass. 

 

“Do you like this also?” Miss Rey asks, delicately sawing her gloved fingers in and out of his entrance.

 

Ben nods emphatically. He’s played with his ass in many different ways with many different aids, but until this moment it had always been an endeavor befitting his last name. Doing this with another person? _Fuck_.

 

It’s only two of her fingers and even though they’re both much smaller than his own, they feel like more. It must be because of the unpredictability of the movements inside of him. Keeping him guessing and keeping him breathless. 

 

Miss Rey keeps up her sweet assault for a few more seconds before pulling her fingers out. 

 

“Good,” she says warmly. “Now let’s try that with a little outside stimulation. You don’t always have to use penetration on your prostate. If you get turned on enough, you can access the nerves from your perineum as well.”

 

Ben’s plenty turned on enough, but he appreciates the lesson regardless. Even more so when she picks up the girthy dildo and his cock pulses expectantly at the sight. 

 

Miss Rey carefully lubricates the toy, softly humming a tune to herself as she works. And what is that… the Nightly News? The jingle from the Nightly News? His head is starting to ring from too much redirected blood flow, but that’s what it sounds like.

 

When she’s satisfied with her work, Miss Rey next moves back between his legs and delicately lifts his testicles out of the way. The icy-hot tingles from the lube make Ben blink rapidly.

 

“Could you please hold these, sweetie? I’d like to use both hands on you.”

 

How could he possibly turn down a request like that?

 

He reaches down and cradles himself, giving her a workspace but still being careful to not touch his aching, throbbing cock more than he has to.

 

Two freshly re-slicked fingers circle around his tight asshole once more. Again the muscles relax, and Ben sighs as she presses in two fingers back into him. She curls her fingers, pressing and stroking along his back passage as she seeks out his prostate.

 

Ben groans when she finds it.

 

This is fucking bliss. Getting treated like this by the most beautiful woman he’s every, ever laid eyes on? Ben could die happy right now at this moment.

 

“That’s the manual way,” Miss Rey says in a very matter of fact and upbeat tempo, “it’s the quickest and most effective way to stimulate the prostate. But it’s not always the best.”

 

Her fingers withdraw from him and Ben manages to not whine. He feels the loss immediately, though, and his hole twitches in complaint. 

 

His disappointment is soothed, however, when Miss Rey picks up the vibrator. She examines it again, turning it over in her hands. She seems pleased with it, and Ben wills himself to stay relaxed as it’s brought between his legs.

 

Rather than pushing inside of him like he’d longed for, she presses it against that spot she’d identified earlier. That hyper sensitive expanse between his dick and his asshole.

 

Then she turns the vibration on to low and Ben shudders from head to toe. He’d never tried using it there. It’s interesting. A very intense sort of pleasure grips him as she presses the rubber cockhead against him harder. Ben is pretty sure his whole dick is vibrating, but he can’t force his eyes open to take in the no doubt comical spectacle.

 

“How is that for you?” she asks. “Is it good? Do you like the way that feels?”

 

Ben likes everything about everything that’s happening. The nerves running so close to the surface of his skin are tingling, shooting electrics straight into his prostate from the outside.

 

“Goddamn,” he chokes

 

Miss Rey giggles. She actually _giggles_. It’s a sweet, tinny sort of noise and it seems so inappropriate given the circumstances that Ben cracks open an eye to look at her.

 

She looks like she’s throughly enjoying herself as she does this to him. That might be the hottest part of it all. Dear, sweet Miss Rey appears to be genuinely enjoying sticking a rubber cock against his taint and turning him into a sweaty, panting, love-struck mess.

 

“Ready for some more?” his precious girl asks.

 

Ben both is and isn’t. He’s not sure how much more of this sweet torture he can take. 

 

“I need a-” his voice breaks. Damn thing just keeps on doing that to him. But the pleasure is just _so good_. “I needacockring.”

 

The words tumble out off of his tongue and he fists his fingers into his expensive, high-threadcount sheets. He doesn’t want to cum. Okay, he really,  _really_ wants to cum, but when he does… she’ll leave. He wants her to stay forever and ever. Or at least until the end of his new hour, is that so much to ask?

 

Miss Rey raises an eyebrow, looking surprised at his request for a break in their playtime. Then her eyes slide up to his red, swollen cock. She pulls away, first with the vibrator which she switches off, and then with her fingers which give one last twisting wriggle before leaving him.

 

“Oh. I see. You’re not used to holding back, are you?”

 

Her question makes him flush hot and cold. He stammers out an agreement, feeling thoroughly embarrassed that he’s acting like a barely teenage boy who’s just discovered his right hand. For kriffssake, he’s 22 goddamn years old. He should be able to control his orgasm by now.

 

“Alright then, that’s not problem. You have me all night, we can take our time.”

 

Wait- all night? Is she serious? He thought he was only getting a bonus hour!

 

Or perhaps, and as soon as Ben falls upon this conclusion he knows it to be the truth, but perhaps she’s being generous. It’s pretty goddamn obvious that he’s going to splash himself pretty soon, cockring or not.

 

Miss Rey rocks back on her heels, those lovely patent leather high heels that are probably going to tear his expensive sheets but fuck if he gives a fuck right now. She pulls off one of her gloves, the one on her di- on her _right_ hand, and reaches for her still full wine glass on the nearby end table.

 

Ben accepts it from her with gracious relief, leaning up onto his elbows enough to drink it all down in one go. 

 

When he’s finished, she has the cockring in her bare hand. 

 

“Could you put this on for me, sweetie?” she asks sweetly.

 

There isn’t a hell of a lot Ben wouldn’t do for her, or at least that’s what he’s quickly discovering. He watches, feeling detached and out of his own body, as she pulls back from him enough to pick the dildo back up and begin to meticulously lube it up. 

 

The lump in his throat is hastily swallowed down, mind running wild with all the possible implications.

 

Ben snaps the restraint into place on himself with a hiss. Normally this part is best done when he’s only partially erect. So that means yesterday, basically. Well gosh darnit.

 

He grits his teeth as his body tries to settle into the new feeling of confinement. It’s helping with his control, definitely, which is lucky because the next thing his Rey does is to take his throbbing length into hers hands and examine him.

 

“You’re very swollen,” she says, cradling him softly and running a single fingertip from root to tip. “Have you cum recently? Normally I prefer it if my gentlemen relieve the pressure before the start of a session.”

 

Ben opens his mouth then snaps it shut as her thumb pushes down on the spongy flesh at the center. She seems to be pondering the little slit in the center and damned if there isn’t a faint frown on her face.

 

Shit! She’s going to want to call this off! He can’t let her! Not now!

 

“I jerked off in the morning,” and twice in the afternoon and once in the evening just before she _came_ here, but she didn’t need to know all those other times. “I’m good to go. Don’t worry. It always looks like that!”

 

That sounds really bad, doesn’t it? She must think he’s a total weirdo with a cock fixation. Which he totally is, but he really doesn’t need her to know all of that. Leave some secrets for their honeymoon.

 

“Well...” her voice has a sing-song lift to it but she masks her thoughts well. “Well sweetie, we can try. This might hurt, so let me know if-”

 

“I will. Yup.”

 

Miss Rey nods and rocks back onto her heels. She skims her hands along the insides of Ben’s thighs and subtly adjusts the positioning of his legs. Then she reaches back to their collection of toys. Technically they’re all _Ben’s_ toys per se, but such details hardly matter at a time like this.

 

The smallest of the sounding rods glitters in the light as she holds it up for his inspection. 

 

“What about this one, sweetie?”

 

The way the shining steel is framed by her red lips and fingernails is quite poetic. The kind of image he’d want to adorn his wall or the pages of a kinky coffee table book.

 

“It’s perfect, Rey.” 

 

He drops the _Miss_ part of her title for just the once to see if she’d reprimand him. Disappointingly, she doesn’t catch his slip-up.

 

“ _Miss_ Rey,” he self corrects.

 

She smiles as she twirls the instrument and lets him see the subtle curves and lines of it.

 

“What’s the first step, _Mr._ Ben?”

 

“Lube it up everywhere. Don’t miss a spot.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

And she does exactly that. Then she repeats with the head of his cock, lubing it up and giving his shaft a few generous strokes when she’s done.

 

“Sweetie?” she asks, looking up at him from between his legs and Ben realizes that he was holding his breath. 

 

He makes a sophisticated, man-about-town grunt of acknowledgement because he’s an idiot and he simply can’t help himself.

 

“Would you hold yourself steady for me? I need some helping hands.”

 

Did Ben mention before that blood flow was being rerouted away from his head? Because it takes him quite a few breaths for her words to register into his grey matter.

 

“Oh. Sure. Yeah.”

 

He reaches down and circles the base of his cock with his palm in a gesture as old as adolescence for him. 

 

“Plug first or second?” she asks. He blinks at her. “Hmmm… let’s go with first maybe. That might be more fun for you.”

 

At the end of their first time together, Ben had told her that he loved her. He had given her an unintended surprise facial -probably owes her the dry cleaning for that- and his emotions had been running high and hot.

 

That had been _nothing_ like what she was making him feel now when she confidently spreads the flesh of one of his buttocks to the side and circles his twitching and still slick asshole with a butt plug.

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

She looks up, stopping immediately.

 

“Sweetie?”

 

He shakes his head, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he can speak.

 

“Nothing. It’s… nothing. Keep going.”

 

He watches with wide eyes at Miss Rey’s technique. She teases his asshole with the plug, pushing in just a bit before pulling it out and circling it around the entrance. Building up the suspense until Ben can’t hold back and whines.

 

The head of the plug is quite thick, and his breath catches as it breaches him. Once the head pops in, the base of it is smaller, and his ass grips it tightly in place.

 

“Good job, sweetie.” Miss Rey praises, voice full of warmth. “You had no problems with that at all, did you?”

 

If Ben were someone else, he might have something smooth or sassy to say. Instead, he simply murmurs a ‘thank you’ under his breath because he is so very, very grateful to have been given this moment.

 

The plug is rocked in him, Miss Rey experimenting with different angles and pressure. Then she starts to rotate it and Ben closes his eyes, balling his fists back into his sheets.

 

“ _Fuuuuuuck_ ,” he whines, voice broken as she finds his prostate and presses against it firmly.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Ben, you’re doing so well.” 

 

Ben couldn’t agree more.

 

She leaves the plug right there, pressing so delightfully against him. Then she comes up and scoots closer, kneeling between his spread legs. Ben opens his eyes to the smacking sound of her taking her gloves off.

 

Her palm is warm, smooth, and slippery when she wraps it around his shaft. She pumps him a few times, humming that soft, strange tune to herself as she works his cock to its absolute firmest.

 

Ben squirms when she picks up the sounding rod. It makes the plug rub against that spot again and a whole shudder rolls down his spine.

 

“Lucky thing for that ring, hmmm?”

 

He can’t even try to deny it. They both know that, if he hadn’t been wearing that cockring, he would have cum as soon as she started playing with his ass. Maybe a second time when the plug was rocked in him. Now they would have been waiting on his recovery for a third round and actually Ben doesn’t see anything wrong with that picture. He might have set a personal record for the most number of orgasms he’d ever experienced in one day.

 

A thick drop of lube is placed on the head of his cock, and his skin twitches under her experienced hands as she rubs it against the tiny hole. Like she’d promised, first it chills him then it warms up, making him even more sensitive.

 

The metal of the rod is cool, however. The head is flared and it burns a tiny bit as she carefully presses it into his urethra. He’s so swollen that it creates a whole new feeling then when he did this to himself before.

 

“How does that feel?” she asks. “Is it too much?”

 

Ben’s chest is heaving, heartbeat pounding loudly between his ears.

 

“No. Not at all.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

The sound pushes deeper, another inch or two. Then she stops, holding it still, and Ben looks up at her with hooded eyes.

 

“Mr. Ben? This is very important, are you paying attention?”

 

“Riveted to the spot,” he whispers, nodding.

 

“When you have a plug in, don’t ever push the rod in too far. Sometimes, without it, you can experiment with different depth or maybe use more pressure. But, with a plug, you shouldn't do that. Go as easy as you can.”

 

She reaches down between his legs with her free hand and taps her long fingernails against the base sticking out of him. The subtle vibration makes him subconsciously grind his hips down until Miss Rey corrects him with a disapproving tongue click.

 

“Just let you body tell you how deep to go. You’ll know when it’s right.”

 

To prove her point, Miss Rey remove her hand from the toy and brings it back up to steady the base of his cock. Then she slides the rod deeper. Slowly slowly slowly deeper.

 

A drop of precum leaks out of his tip despite the obstruction. Ben is actually impressed with himself.

 

“Soon, sweetie, soon. We’ll play a little more and then you’ll have a great orgasm. I promise.”

 

Of that he had no doubts. Not a single one.

 

“May want to get out of the way this time,” he mumbles, staring transfixed as the gleaming metal disappears into his shaft.

 

Miss Rey breaks out laughing, her grip on him trembling with her mirth before she recovers herself.

 

She looks down at him with a wide smile and, yeah, that would have done it again. If it wasn’t for the cockring, he would have painted those freckles of hers.

 

“Duly noted, Mr. Ben. Now do you want to see my favorite part?”

 

Anything. He’s up for anything.

 

“yeah...”

 

She turns her attention back to her work and slides the rod out completely. A fresh coat of lube is applied to both it and his dickhead before she presses it back into his tip about half an inch.

 

“Here, watch this. I love this part. It’s kind of magical.”

 

And, just like that, she lets go and the sound falls into him. It glides smoothly down, aided by nothing but gravity alone. Then it stops, the end of it sticking out of him, and she was right, it did do it naturally higher in his urethra than he’d expected.

 

“Poof,” Miss Rey says, wiggling her fingers through the air like a magician. “It’s gone. I never get tired of seeing that.”

 

Ben is speechless. Speechless and leaking.

 

Until she reaches down and starts to play with the plug in his ass again.

 

“Fuck me!” he whimpers, arching his back as she pulls it in and out.

 

“That’s kind of the idea, sweetie.”

 

She leaves the sound where it is, mostly inside of him and simply having the pressure of it and the plug at the same time is enough to leave Ben a panting, sweating, swearing mess.

 

Fuck, this feels so fucking good… He could have done this to himself, but it wouldn’t have been anywhere near this perfect. The feeling of being so _stuffed_. So full in both places… And the rocking of the plug against his prostate. He’s going to be completely ruined after this. So spoiled that nothing but the absolute best, nothing but _his_ Miss Rey, will ever be enough again.

 

“I wanna cum.”

 

The words sound childish, like a spoiled brat’s mantra. Ben wishes he could make himself sound more confident, less completely _gone_ , but he’s not sure how much longer he can hold his orgasm back.

 

Is it possible to cum through a cockring? Cum with a rod in his cock? Ben feels like it would be, but he’s obscenely grateful when Miss Rey gives him that sweet, understanding look and nods. She reaches for the box of tissues on the table and that can only mean one thing. 

 

“Do you want me to or-”

 

“I’ll do it,” he breathes.

 

He reaches for himself and pulling off the cockring carefully, being mindful not to touch the sounding rod still in him at all in case it… well, in case it sets him off.

 

When he’d done, Miss Rey pinches the steel end and pulls it up a bit before letting it drop down inside him. Ben immediately grabs at the sheets under him again, holding on in a rapidly failing effort to keep control.

 

Then the sound is withdrawn, sliding out of him in one long, smooth movement.

 

“Feel free to fire when ready,” she instructs, wisely backing up and sitting to the side of his legs.

 

Then she goes back to playing with the plug, pressing it and twisting it. Ben has one split-second to wonder how it would feel to do that with the whole vibrator up his ass. Then he races across the finish line, bucking his hips and literally howling as he hits his long-awaited orgasm with a force that he’s never felt before. His cock twitches and throbs, burning slightly from the aftereffects of having a piece of metal inside it so recently.

 

He’s only dimly aware when Miss Rey lays down next to him, her head propped up on her hand as she watches. He blinks up at her, his whole body shaking in the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm. 

 

“Good, Mr. Ben?”

 

She reaches out and tucks a sweaty strand of hair off his face and behind his ear.

 

There are no words. He stares at her with doe eyes and she laughs. Gods, he must look like such a mess.

 

“You know something, Mr. Ben? The last time a man looked at me like that he was about to propose to me with a cockring.”

 

Ben blinks, something in his chest pinching at the sad confirmation that wasn’t her one and only. Not that he didn’t know that, of course, but still…

 

“What did you tell him?” he asks, voice raspy and cum drying against his chest. 

 

“No thank you.”

 

He huffs, awareness gradually coming back to him. Of course that’s what his Miss Rey would say, she’s always so perfectly polite. So perfectly perfect.

 

“Can I marry you? I want to marry you. I’ve got money. I’ll get you a real ring, not one that’s been on my dick.”

 

Miss Rey’s smile grows, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Just like last time, she gives him a kiss on the nose before she pushes herself up.

 

“I’m not for sale, sweetie.”

 

And she hums to herself, that same light and happy tune, as she picks up her things and drops them into her bag. Ben lays there quietly, content to just watch her.

 

She blows him a kiss as she leaves, her heels clicking against the tiled floor of the hallway as she goes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit… why was this so fun to write? I probably haven’t had this much fun writing a fanfic since A Vulgar Display of Power and that was over a year ago!  
> And this piece sure was kinky AF, even by my standards. IDK what else to say.


End file.
